


Шах и мат

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Rituals, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Испания проиграла России в ЧМ-2018. Нужно соблюсти Ритуал.* Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ритуал





	Шах и мат

Иллюстративный материал.  
  
  


Игорь открывает ему и широко улыбается. Он тоже надел форму, что, в общем, совершенно необязательно, но Серхио с трудом сглатывает, глядя на полоску кожи между краями шортов и высоких гетр. Игорь уходит вглубь квартиры, чем-то гремя там. Серхио аккуратно закрывает дверь и топчется, не зная, что делать. Указаний никаких не поступало. Слышится весёлый голос: 

— Чай будешь?

Серхио кивает, запоздало вспоминает, что русский голкипер его не видит, и тихо говорит: 

— Буду, спасибо... 

Впрочем, Игорь уже несёт две чашки. Ставит на низкий столик, садится на край кровати и хлопает рукой по матрасу рядом: 

— Садись, что ты как замороженный? Хуйня этот ритуал. Чаю попьем, в шахматы сыграем.

Серхио опускается рядом и берет чашку двумя руками. Его колено чувствует жар кожи Игоря, какие уж тут шахматы... Но он послушно кивает и делает глоток.

— Серхио, а какое у тебя уменьшительное имя? Мама тебя как зовёт? Или друзья? — Серхио чуть не захлебывается чаем, он и так чувствует себя неуютно, что неудивительно, а если этот человек начнет его называть детским именем, а то и по голове погладить захочет... 

Мурашки на загривке намекают, что перспектива не так уж и отвратительна, тем более что не ответить в ритуале он не может.

— Чехо... — отвечает он сдавленным голосом, пытаясь задержать воздух и не кашлять. — Ну, или Сесе... — вытирает капли с подбородка. — А у тебя?.. — Серхио не выдерживает и снова заходится кашлем.

— Ты не выговоришь, — смеётся Игорь, хлопая его по спине и делая ещё хуже. Доброжелательно глядя на то, как Серхио пытается откашляться, предлагает: — Да сними ты уже эту футболку: всё равно заляпал. Я застираю.

Серхио сгребает футболку за ворот, стаскивает, обнажая татуировки.

— Давно хотел хорошенько рассмотреть весь твой иконостас, — улыбается Игорь, скользя взглядом по его телу. Он протягивает руку, но в сантиметре от кожи останавливается и поднимает взгляд: — Ты позволишь? 

Серхио пожимает плечами, кивает. Игорь проводит пальцами по рисункам, цифрам, очерчивает границы узоров. Серхио бросает футболку на пол и немного разводит руки в стороны, открываясь лёгким прикосновениям. Игорь заходит за спину, Серхио чувствует на шее под затылком его пальцы, по их движению он узнаёт контуры всех изображений: крылья, очертания сердца, грива льва, круг между лопатками... Он ощущает, как Игорь выписывает SR, добирается до его поясницы, скользит по надписи, и Серхио задерживает дыхание. Игорь проводит пальцами от его спины к животу, переходит вперёд, склоняется, рассматривая татуировку над шортами, осторожно подцепив пальцем резинку и немного стянув их, и Серхио остаётся надеяться только на то, что тот не видит, что он уже на взводе. Игоря же, кажется, ничего, кроме татуировок, не интересует, он снова встаёт перед Серхио, берёт за руку, переворачивает её, рассматривая портрет на внутренней стороне предплечья, подносит ближе к лицу кисть, словно хочет прижаться к ней губами, и говорит:

— Слышал про эти цифры... Дай-ка вспомню... 90+ — время игры, 32 и 35 — твои номера в «Севилье», а 19... Везде по-разному объясняют... Возраст? Или?..

В памяти перед глазами Серхио мелькает номер 19 на красно-белом полосатом фоне, вихры и усыпанные веснушками скулы. Он закусывает губу.

— Что-то личное? — внимательно смотрит на него Игорь, не отпуская крепко сжатую ладонь.

— Да... Что-то личное... — чуть слышно говорит Серхио, думая, что если Игорь сейчас спросит, что именно, он или накричит на него, или ударит, или разрыдается — но в любом случае нарушит весь ритуал и погубит команду.

Однако Игорь отпускает его руку и кивает.

— Понятно! — Он дружески хлопает его по плечу, снова окидывает взглядом татуировки, показывая большой палец. — Здорово! Будет чем перед ребятами похвастаться.

Он подхватывает с пола залитую чаем футболку и выходит из комнаты. 

Серхио сидит без футболки и гадает, задумал ли что-то Игорь или это действительно случайность. Чашка уже не греет ледяные ладони, его начинает бить мелкая дрожь.

Игорь, насвистывая, возвращается из ванной, кидает на спинку стула мокрую футболку и достает из ящика картонную черно-белую доску и маленькие фигурки, извиняется: 

— Только дорожный набор... Ну, что есть... Ты же играешь? Ой, ты замёрз? — Игорь вытаскивает из сумки белую футболку, натягивает на Серхио и энергично растирает плечи, грудь, спину белоснежным трикотажем. 

Скулы Серхио горят, ему уже не холодно, напротив, он плавится от жестких ладоней, не выбирающих, где касаться, и поэтому попадающих по самым чувствительным местам.

— Я в порядке... — останавливает его Серхио. Уши его пылают. — Да, я играю...

Через десять минут он понимает, что поторопился с таким заявлением: шахматная партия идёт ни шатко ни валко. Игорь бросает на него смешливый взгляд, забирая слона, Серхио ёжится, обхватывает ладонями плечи. Игорь несколько секунд водит рукой по воздуху над фигурами, поглядывая то на доску, то на побелевшие пальцы Серхио, а потом вдруг рывком поднимается, берёт его за плечи и тянет вверх. Говорит контрастно серьёзно, почти касаясь своим лбом лба Серхио: 

— Расслабься, ради бога... Не знаю, что там с тобой когда было, но я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Обещаю. Я хочу провести с тобой ночь... — Игорь осекается и исправляется: — ...только эту ночь, безо всякого интима и именно с тобой... — Он заглядывает Серхио в глаза. — А не с твоей бледной тенью.

Серхио криво улыбается:

— Тогда мне придётся уложить тебя на лопатки хотя бы на этом поле, — кивает он на шахматную доску.

— А вот хуй! — фыркает Игорь.

— Besa mi culo! — отвечает Серхио, осклабившись.

— Даже здесь фолишь! — хохочет Игорь. — Я не говорю по-испански! Но вижу по глазам, что это точно какая-нибудь нецензурщина! Слушай, давай ты меня парочке испанских матов научишь, чтобы я мог с вашей сборной полноценно общаться! А я тебя с русскими познакомлю...

— Познакомил уже... — говорит Серхио, и Игорь чувствует, как под его ладонями мускулы наконец расслабляются. — Но не откажусь продолжить обучение.

— Договорились! — Игорь усаживается обратно и даже позволяет сделать Серхио удачный ход, ради чего жертвует ладьей.

Однако, доведя игру до логичного финала, Игорь всё же укладывает белого короля Серхио на доску. Сам Серхио раздумывает насчёт «не сделаю ничего плохого» и чувствует себя тем самым королем, которого легко уложили на лопатки. 

Собственно, чего он ждал? Русские — ребята загадочные, гомофобы как один. Даже когда гол празднуют, обнимаются довольно сдержанно. Хотя, когда бросали монетку перед дополнительным временем, капитан русской сборной ощутимо похлопал его по заду и обнял чуть крепче, чем полагалось. А может, он просто озабоченный идиот и видит знаки там, где их нет и не было? Радовался бы: хороший парень наплевал на ритуал и пытается развлечь тебя, дебила. А ты только таращишься...

— Чехо! — Серхио вздрагивает. — Ты совсем спишь. Давай тогда ляжем, что ли. Только кровать одна... Ну, поместимся как-нибудь.

Они действительно помещаются так, что остаётся даже расстояние: кровать — настоящий траходром, тут и пятеро потеряются.

Несколько минут проходят в молчании, потом Игорь вдруг спрашивает:

— Серхио, а ты часто попадал под ритуал?

— Второй раз.

— А я столько лет за сборную — и первый. А на чемпионате мира во всех играх плей-офф, так? Нам к хорватам тоже кого-то придется?..

— Нет, обычно такое один... ну, два раза за турнир, рандомно. А что, боишься, что Лука обидит кого-то? — в темноте разговаривать легче, Серхио заводит руки за голову и с интересом ждёт ответа.

— Да не, ну разве он может?.. — весело произносит Игорь, и Серхио хмыкает такой наивности. — Мы к нему Дзюбу отправили бы.

— Думаешь, габариты напугают Модрича?

— Да нет! — смеётся Игорь. — Он просто кого угодно до полусмерти заговорит на любом языке, даже которого не знает. А то Черри пошел бы. Они знакомы, да и он в ваших европах нахватался всякого...

Серхио слушает поток быстрой речи, английский у русского очень приличный — и начинает дремать, когда Игорь задевает его, отворачиваясь и бормоча: 

— Спокойной ночи, Чехо... — и стягивает с него общее одеяло.

Серхио машинально подвигается, спасаясь от прохладного воздуха, и неожиданно утыкается носом и губами в шею Игоря, тот вздрагивает. Оба замирают.

— Прости... — Серхио первым приходит в себя и поспешно отодвигается. 

— Да ничего, — смеётся Игорь. — Приятно...

— Мне тоже... — пытается пошутить Серхио, но голос срывается, и выходит чересчур серьёзно для шутки...

— Одеяло здесь какое-то... — словно не замечает Игорь. — Пизданутое... Хорошее слово, на любой случай для любого контекста — запомни, пригодится... — Он пытается справедливо распределить его на двоих, закидывая край на Серхио. — Подвинься ближе, а то не хватает... Да и замёрзнешь... Прохладно здесь...

Игорь подвигает Серхио к себе, подтыкает под него одеяло, словно ребёнку, укладываясь ему на грудь, обнимая за плечи. Серхио едва удерживается от того, чтобы обнять его в ответ, сердце бьётся так, что он опасается разбудить ударами соседей за стеной.

— Ну, вот... — удовлетворённо говорит Игорь, убирая от него руки. — Другое дело. Теперь спим.

Он треплет Серхио по стриженой голове, отворачивается и затихает. 

Серхио надеется, что Игорь уже заснул: насколько можно расслышать сквозь шумящую в висках кровь, дыхание ровное. Он закрывает глаза и, стараясь действовать бесшумно, просовывает руку под резинку собственных трусов, касаясь члена, стоящего, как у подростка после эротического сна. Эротический сон вот он, рядом и одновременно так далеко, что и представить трудно. Серхио, сжимая кулак, представляет, как Игорь скатывает гетры от бёдер вниз, открывая крепкие мышцы ног, снимает шорты и только потом стягивает футболку, поворачиваясь и демонстрируя рельефную спину. Ему сейчас просто необходима разрядка, но дрочить в чужой постели и в такой близости от Игоря он не решается. Он достаёт руку из трусов, изо всех сил прикусывает запястье и осторожно поворачивается на живот, прижимаясь к матрасу и пытаясь погасить возбуждение. Игорь ворочается, заставляя сердце Серхио то замирать, то кувыркаться, и прижимается к нему, положив на плечо руку, свесив кисть рядом с лицом. Серхио лежит неподвижно ещё несколько минут, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела, потом осторожно касается губами тыльной стороны ладони Игоря и быстро утыкается в подушку, словно смутившись, что за ним кто-то подглядывает.

Когда утром он просыпается, Игоря рядом нет, на стуле висит чистая выглаженная футболка, и Серхио сразу думает, что в квартире он остался один. Эта мысль накрывает его разочарованием, горечью, словно он потерял что-то важное, — хотя ничего удивительного не произошло: ритуал завершён, свой долг перед Вселенной оба капитана выполнили, они свободны, всё правильно... 

И в ту же минуту из кухни доносится аромат кофе, грохот чего-то упавшего на пол и громкое «Блядь!» 

Серхио откидывается на подушку, закрывает лицо ладонями и смеётся.


End file.
